This invention relates to an apparatus and system for transporting a container containing viscous liquids to an appropriate dispensing apparatus.
Viscous liquids such as adhesives or sealants, are typically carried in cylindrical containers or drums. These drums often weigh between 400-600 pounds, and can hold up to 45 imperial gallons. Typically, these drums are positioned within a suitable dispensing apparatus, commonly known as a pump elevator. Pump elevators generally comprise a ram assembly that is forced down into the drum, and a pump that is attached to an opening in the ram assembly for evacuating the liquid from the drum. The drums are positioned or loaded within the pump elevator in such a manner that a ram plate of the ram assembly can accurately enter the drum. This positioning is often difficult given the weight of the drums.
Typically, a forklift truck carries a drum to the vicinity of the pump elevator. Operators of the pump elevator then lever the drum onto a drum cart. The cart rolls the drum adjacent the pump elevator, whereupon the drum is manually rotated and lowered in a controlled manner onto the edge of the pump elevator floor plate. The cart is removed and the drum is manually manoeuvred into place under the ram assembly. Once the drum is emptied it is manually pulled out of the pump elevator, removed, and the process is repeated with a new full drum.
Manual manipulation of heavy drums can cause numerous injuries to personnel. Further, if a drum is not properly placed within a pump elevator damage to the ram plate or associated seat of the ram assembly can occur. For example, if a drum is not properly aligned beneath the ram plate of the ram assembly, the ram plate can impact the top leading edge of the drum, causing damage.
It is known in some installations to provide a roller frame which extends into the pump elevator. The cart rolls the drum onto the roller frame which then retracts into the pump elevator. The cart is then removed and the drum is manually pushed into proper alignment under the ram assembly. This solution presents a tripping hazard on the floor adjacent the pump elevator, however, and is not often used for that reason.
It is also known to hoist a drum into the vicinity of a pump elevator. However, since a hoist and associated lifting apparatus cannot manoeuvre a drum under the ram assembly, and particularly the ram plate, an operator usually has to have the drum lowered to the floor, and then manually push the drum into proper alignment under the ram assembly.
It is also known for an operator to roll a cart holding a drum over the pump elevator floor plate and into position under the ram assembly. When the drum is empty the cart is withdrawn and the drum removed. There is, however, a sharp jolt to the cart and operator when the front castors of the cart hit the leading edge of the pump elevator floor plate. This impact can jolt the drum out of alignment with the ram assembly. This, in turn, can lead to damage to the seal of the ram assembly during operation of the pump elevator. Further, if the cart is moved at a high enough velocity to overcome the edge of the pump elevator floor plate, misalignment of the cart could occur causing a corner of the cart to hit one or two of the vertical air cylinders of the pump assembly, causing damage.
This invention allows for handling of containers or drums of viscous fluids so that they can be properly aligned with a ram assembly of a pump elevator, minimizing manipulation of the heavy containers by personnel, and thereby minimizing damage to the various components of the pump elevator, and particularly to the ram assembly and vertical air cylinders of the pump elevator, or to the drums themselves.
The invention comprises a transition plate that fits over a floor plate of a pump elevator, and particularly over an air tube that joins adjacent vertical air cylinders of the pump elevator. A rollable cart is then provided with specific clearances to accommodate the transition plate therebelow, and, when supporting a drum, allow for proper clearance between the top of the drum and the ram assembly.
In particular, this invention provides a system for transporting a container to a dispensing apparatus for emptying the container, wherein the dispensing apparatus has a floor plate, at least a pair of spaced apart vertical air cylinders, a ram assembly, and a pump. The system comprises a transition plate sized to fit between the air cylinders of the dispensing apparatus and over the floor plate of the dispensing apparatus. The transition plate has engagement means for engaging the dispensing apparatus to minimize to-and-fro movement of the transition plate over the floor plate, particularly as an object is rolled over the transition plate. The system also comprises a cart for supporting the container that is rolled over the transition plate to position the container in the dispensing apparatus with the container supported by the cart. In particular, the transition plate and the cart are dimensioned to position the container in the dispensing apparatus so that the top of the container is positioned beneath the ram assembly of the dispensing apparatus.
In particular the transition plate is configured to appropriately straddle the floor plate of the pump elevator and presents from at least one side thereof an inclined portion that provides a ramp enabling the cart to easily roll up and over the transition plate and be positioned over the floor plate of a pump assembly in alignment with the ram assembly.